overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Helios
Helios is a Sky Fortress and HQ for the Jaded Hearts guild in Yggdrasil and in the New World. It was ruled by a council called The Seven. Features and Layout Before Jaded Hearts conquered it, Helios was originally a dungeon that was responsible for several quests that dealt with Harpies and Wyverns as those two types of monsters frequently made there nests in and around Helios. After it's fall and conquest to Jaded Hearts, the dungeon was completed reconstructed. For travel between floors there are long, winding staircases. However, non-magical hidden passages were also implemented as Lazer Pontr; one of the Seven, feared magical portals could allow for enemy reinforcements to arrive if they were ever occupied during a raid. Helios is also one of the nine dungeons in Yggdrasil that offered it's conquers 3000 level data storage for NPCs over the usual modicum of 2250. Additionally, Helios is filled with traps on every floor that lay in wait to catch any invaders off-guard. Invaders often find it hard to escape from the traps, let alone fight off the denizens that live here. There were pit traps that transported those who fell into it out of the dungeon, causing them to plum it down to the far ground below. Other traps included blinding people, acid pit falls and poisoned tipped blow darts. Exterior The exterior was a large platform by which towering walls have been placed at the center and further built on top one another. Labeled as the Sun Gate, Amriel and Hadariel bar the way with a legion of mid-tier angels at their back. Originally, if the pair began to lose ground and defeat was certain both were programmed to flee into the Fortress; where Amriel would gather at the fifth floor to rally the other Angels while Hadariel would provide support to any Floor Guardian. 1st-3rd Floor: Maze These three floors seem to be a subterranean maze where a dark tribe of Minotaur, oozes and skeletal undead wander around in the darkness. * Floor Guardian: Greatroar * Known Areas: ** Bone Caste Tribe: a tribe of dark necromancers that animate the bones of past intruders. Located on the 1st Floor. ** Brine Pool: a pool filled with oozes with a Predator Ooze at the center, disguised as a captive npc. ** Shifting Staircase: this staircase is magically enchanted to randomly alter it's appearance. Located on the 2nd Floor. ** Mountain of Bone: residence of Greatroar. Located on the 3rd Floor. A mountain of bones, consisting of large beasts and past adventures who managed to get this far. 4th Floor: Valley This valley was once a lush land full of game. Now only nests and feathers litter the ground as the objective of the invaders is made clear. Survive! Unlike the previous floors, this floor is a literal straight line, but is designed as a gauntlet; meant to weed out the weak and foolish. * Floor Guardian: Verya * Known Areas: ** Nesting Ground: residence of Verya and the spawning point of all her underling Harpies. ** Chapel: at the far end of the valley is a white bricked chapel. It acts as a divider between this floor and the next. 5th Floor: Gallery of Angels This is a large single floor chapel is both of extravagant and simple tastes. It has been changed from its previous purpose. Originally, Amriel would be amid his fellow Angels warning them of the coming dangers. Instead, it is now a testament to the folly of it's former Caretaker. * Floor Guardian: Amriel (formerly) * Known Areas: ** Weeping Angels: they were created upon Amriel's betrayal. Using a World Item called the Gorgon's Head, he induced a permanent petrified existence to the Gallery. These Angels have been driven mad by their existence and attack anyone who turns their back to them. ** Petrified Seraphim: these eight petrified Seraphim were among the strongest of the Angelic Host that guarded this floor. However, they've been permanently left petrified along with every Angel on the floor. They haven't been driven insane, and continue to guard the floor but are severely limited in their capability to do so. *** Seraphim Names: Anaya, Baatral, Harajin, Lorabelios, Nemevon, Silnia, Tamiel, Zarod 6th Floor: Hall of Mirrors This is another maze, constructed completely out of mirrors and filled with Vampires. * Floor Guardian: Yan Arnoul Lestre * Known Areas: ** Mirror Maze: this massive floor is a literal hall of mirrors as the floor name suggests. Combat here is almost impossible, as the vampires don't give off reflections unlike most intruders. 7th Floor: Garden Unlike the previous floors, this floor wasn't originally designed for combat. Instead, it houses the vast majority of farms and other food-stuffs that provide the whole of Helios with life sustaining food and water. It also provides medicinal herbs for brewing special potions and other ointments. These facilities -like the next floor- was just for decoration in Yggdrasil, but after arriving in the New World, it all became real and thus required a Floor Guardian. * Floor Guardian: Treecrown & Illeis * Known Areas: ** Garden: residence of Illeis. This garden is one part stone garden another part herb garden. With a single large flat stone in between the two which Illeis uses to sun tan. ** Cherry Blossom forest: residence of Treecrown. The giant Treant enjoys the splendor this forest brings to him. 8th Floor: Suites This floor, like the 7th was originally purely cosmetic but later became real after entering the New World. Containing the residents of both Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms. It also included other facility rooms such as a gym, a bath house and much more. * Known Areas: ** Round Table: conference chamber of the Seven. ** Clockwork Hold: a library, store house and workshop all in one. Lazer Pontr made frequent use of this room, so much so he declared it as part of his domain. Numerous golems and other clockwork monstrosities guard this area. Treasury This place is spatially isolated from other areas, so the Staff of Canto is necessary to enter the Treasury. Otherwise, any other means of accessing the vault with meet with certain death. Trivia Yes the Weeping Angels are based off of the Doctor Who version of the stone statues. If anyone knows where I got the names of the Seraphim angels from without Googling it, you are officially awesome. Category:Locations Category:Shadow1323 Category:Jaded Hearts